A Countdown To Someone
by Carbuncle
Summary: Cloud 4 ????


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
A Countdown To Someone  
  
"Ergh...", slurred Cloud. "W-What happened?"  
  
"Good morning, Cloud!", said a voice. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Uh...", Cloud squinted to focus on the blured shadow beside him. "W-Who are you...?"  
  
"I slept great! You were really something last night, y'know?"  
  
"W-Who? M-Me?", Cloud still couldn't focus properly. "H-How much did I have to drink last night?!"  
  
"I'll go and make breakfast."  
  
Cloud then saw the mystery person get up and leave the room. He felt afraid. Especially since he could hardly see anything in front of him. He shook his head which caused his vision to return. He was still clueless though. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen of his villa in the Costa Del Sol, where he found Tifa stood by the stove.  
  
"There you are! I didn't think you were ever gonna get up!", she smiled.  
  
"T-Tifa?! W-What happened to me last night?! You and me... we didn't... did we?!"  
  
"Cloud, calm down!", Tifa yelled. "Now what's the matter?"  
  
"I woke up and found someone sat next to me in bed! I musta slept with someone last night, and I don't even know who!"  
  
"Well, I'm very disappointed in you, Cloud. I bet you got drunk last night, huh?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little. But it was Barrett's fault."  
  
"Hmm...", thought Tifa.  
  
"So you're saying that I didn't sleep with *you*?", Cloud paniced.  
  
"Would it be so bad if you did?"  
  
"Tifa!", Cloud snapped impatiently.  
  
"No, no. You didn't sleep with me. In fact, the only time you and I ever went and 'rocked the casbah' was on that fateful night when we were left alone together on the Highwind, while everyone else went off to find their reason to fight Sephiroth in the Northern Crater, remember?"  
  
"Oh, but what about the time when... You know? And Mukki...", Cloud blushed.  
  
"Mukki? What *are* you talking about?!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember now! Heh, that was just a dream! Nevermind! But who did I sleep with?! God, this is gonna drive me nuts!", Cloud groaned.  
  
"Well I didn't see or hear anything. I only just arrived though, so..."  
  
Just then, Barrett, Aeris and Cid all walked into the room.  
  
"Yo, what up, Cloud?!", squarked Barrett.  
  
"Aeris, we didn't have sex last night did we?!", said Cloud, ignoring Barrett's remark.  
  
"Cloud, I'm flattered, but no, we didn't.", she replied.  
  
"Damn!", Cloud grumbled. "Then that only leaves one alternative; I must've slept with a guy! Argh! I slept with a guy!"  
  
"Don't talk stupid, Cloud!", growled Tifa. "Just try to think a bit harder. It'll come to you."  
  
"I can't take it!", Cloud shouted. He then ran out of the villa.  
  
"Man, he really needs to get a steady girlfriend.", Cid laughed.  
  
Cloud walked through the sunny seaside resort. He tried to think very carefully about the night before, but nothing came to him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't recall. He then saw Yuffie lying on the beach. She wore a pink bikini top and a pair of green shorts (the same outfit she wore in 'A Countdown To Music'). Cloud went down to the beach and joined her.  
  
"Hi, Yuffie.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Cloud!", Yuffie seemed a little shocked.  
  
"Man, I don't know about you, but I'm having a real bad day!"  
  
"Oh... Uh... Mine's been okay so far... Hehehehe..."  
  
"Yuffie, you seem different. Are you feeling alright?", wondered Cloud.  
  
"Fine and dandy, like sour candy!", she giggled.  
  
"I can't even concentrate on your hot body... I must be really messed up today. Well, I'll see you later."  
  
Cloud got up and began to walk off, when Yuffie suddenly shouted out to him.  
  
"Cloud, I know who you did it with!"  
  
Cloud stopped immediately. "What do you know?! How do you know?! Does anyone else know?!"  
  
"Um, you might get quite mad here, but-"  
  
"But what?!", Cloud interrupted.  
  
"Tifa. You slept with Tifa."  
  
"Tifa told me she didn't sleep with me, so you can just change the record there, Yuffie. Now be honest."  
  
"Okay...", she flinched. "Y-You slept with me..."  
  
"You...? Oh... my... God!"  
  
"Look, it was late and you'd been drinkin' so-"  
  
"You took advantage of me?!", Cloud gasped.  
  
"Well, not really.", Yuffie choked.  
  
"I-I've been raped...", Cloud was gobsmacked.  
  
"Don't be silly! You gave consent, you spiky headed jerk!"  
  
"Oh... Was I good?", asked Cloud.  
  
"...No. I got so bored that I fell asleep. No offence."  
  
"None taken..."  
  
They both looked over toward the sea. A speed boat flew across the ocean. Tifa and Barrett were inside it, with Aeris water-skiing on the back.  
  
"Hi Cloud! Hi Yuiffie!", she shrieked. "Look at me! Look at m-argh!"  
  
Suddenly, the rope attached to the boat snapped, causing Aeris to fly through the air at a fantastic speed. Eventually, she dropped down into the water, where a shark came up and swallowed her whole.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Yuffie.  
  
"You beasts!", yelled Cloud.  
  
"Sorry!", shouted Tifa and Barrett from the distance.  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
